


Mission Report

by AtraEris



Series: ShHiatus Bingo Prompts (Team Red) [24]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mission Report, SHHiatusBingo, Team Red
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtraEris/pseuds/AtraEris
Summary: For the SHHiatus Flash Bang Bingo (Team Red)Square: case ficAlec's mission report after the team encounters a lamprey (sort of worm like creature that is like a vampire and feeds on blood). WARNINGS for mentions of blood!





	Mission Report

**MISSION #8725-E**

**After action report**

**REPORT BY: TEAM LEADER ALEXANDER LIGHTWOOD**

**OPERATIVES: SQUAD 1/ AGENTS ~~WAYLAND~~ HERONDALE JONATHAN CHRISTOPHER, LIGHTWOOD ISABELLE, ~~FRAY~~ FAIRCHILD CLARISSA, AND TEAM LEADER LIGHTWOOD ALEXANDER **

**ATTACHMENTS: Rune appendix for mission prep, expense report, requisition request for replacement of necessary supplies**

**MISSION DEBRIEF SUMMARY:**

_After reports of mundanes going missing and being drained dry of blood, Squad 1 was dispatched to zone 8 in the heart of the New York Institutes territory to conduct investigations on a possible breach of the Accords by a Downworlder of the Vampire classification. At 22:00 agents Herondale, Lightwood I., Fairchild and myself congregated in the weapon’s room to develop a strategy and gear up for the mission._

_It was brought to point by agent Lightwood that all of the reported victims were male and as such it would be prudent to allow for myself and Agent Herondale to act as bait. Suitable wear for our new roles was necessary and Weapon’s Master Lightwood ensured we were well equipped with the proper attire to blend in with mundanes as well as to attract attention. However, this re-gear set our start time back considerably so departure to the zone in question was not until 23:26._

_Agents Lightwood and Fairchild were in use of glamour runes to ensure their abilities to cover our safety and take watch of the location for the potential predator. Agent Herondale and myself proceeded to commence with operational maneuvers to draw attention to ourselves and create a target for the potential threat. As team leader, I determined that there were 2 possibilities: 1) the suspect would go for the flashiest and most appealing victim or 2) the suspect would want to alert as few people as possible to their actions and would pick out a victim from the edges._

_As such, Agent Herondale proceeded to cover the first option admirably while I pursued the fulfillment of bait for the 2nd type of target. I found a table in the corner and proceeded to extract myself from the mundanes while still presenting a pleasing target to our potential suspect. All agents were diligent and surveillance for the suspect was carried out for several hours. At 0:400 I deemed the mission unlikely to yield results and convened my team to regroup in the alley behind the mundane hot spot._

_To adequately fulfill his role as bait and to blend with the mundanes at the location, Agent Herondale was required to drink heavily during his surveillance and as such was in need of a sobering rune. Upon joining the rest of the team in the alley, he proceeded to lose his footing (although I must include this is highly irregular especially because he was, as referenced in the mission index, equipped with the equilibrium rune)._

_Agent Herondale reached to steady himself and sliced his hand on a metal protrusion in the alleyway. He worked his way further down the alley to meet with us and as we were regrouping and tending to his injury and needed Sobering Rune, the scent of Agent Herondale’s blood brought forth the creature we were hunting. We were incorrect in the assumption that the draining of blood was being done by a Downworlder classification Vampire in direct violation with the accords. Instead we were met with a creature classification E; a lamprey. This classification and designation was made after the mission by collection, dissection and proper study of the subject._

_At the time of incident,_ _Agents were unsure of what type of creature we were dealing with and as such had to develop tactical and fighting strategies without knowledge of weaknesses or threat level. Agent Herondale was immediately set upon by the creature due to his open wound and the creature’s clear desire to feed on his blood. Agent Herondale, in an attempt to create confusion for the creature and allow his team time to react, flailed and yelled spectacularly to keep the creatures attention focused. He led the creature closer to our group and successfully lured it to our location._

_Agent Lightwood produced her whip and proceeded to attempt to distance the thing from her teammate. Agent Fairchild drew her weapons as well and surged forward to attack. As my role was to be seen with the mundanes and act as bait, myself and Agent Herondale were unarmed. We retreated to a safe distance to provide tactical overview to our team. Agents Fairchild and Lightwood made quick work of the creature, sustaining little injury to themselves and doing so quickly and without alerting any mundanes in the area._

_Under my command, we ensured the creature immobile and transported it to the New York Institute for analysis and classification. The mission concluded at exactly 04:43 and the creature was placed in the proper holding container to be analyzed. The creature was analyzed by Agent Lightwood to determine species and classification at 13:00 that same day. Since the creature was one we were unfamiliar with, I called in the specialties of High Warlock Magnus Bane to determine and confirm Agent Lightwood's findings. High Warlock Bane is a often utilized source of Downworlder knowledge and information and was contacted for his expertise in exotic creatures.Measurements were taken during that time and while it was noted that the specimen visually seemed larger and swollen, there was no previous measurements taken during check in to compare._

_As such, there was no indication that the creature would continue to expand and grow and as this mission was officially concluded, no further checks were made on the creature. It was determined that after death of the creature grew exponentially in size hour after hour, it proceeded to swell to an unreasonable size that caused it to rupture. This rupture was witnessed by myself and High Warlock Bane during his examination of the creature. It had previously ingested the blood of over 4 full grown mundane males and apparently has extremely slow digestion as all the stored blood was released upon its rupture._

_Proper notes have been added to the appendix for future handling of such creatures for minimal mess. Requisitions for further cleaning supplies and expense reports for ruined equipment are also attached to the appendix as well a secondary expense report to replace the clothing of High Warlock Bane that was irrevocably damaged as well as fees incurred for required Spa treatments to remove the debris from his person._

**END MISSION REPORT**


End file.
